


【俊八】师生play

by KRAY030127



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRAY030127/pseuds/KRAY030127
Summary: 日常不是人系列俊八师生道具play
Kudos: 12





	【俊八】师生play

**Author's Note:**

> 日常不是人系列  
> 俊八师生道具play

俊八  
师生play

徐明浩红着脸乖巧趴在床边，将自己的臀部抬高方便身后的人看清楚自己的下体。  
“文老师……这样可以吗？”  
文俊辉暗着眸色轻嗯了一声，随手从旁边抽屉里捣鼓出两个盒子放到了徐明浩手边。  
“这是今天给乖孩子明浩准备的礼物～”  
文俊辉俯身贴近徐明浩敏感的耳垂，恶劣地用尖牙咬住耳洞附近的位置细细磨咬，成功听到身下的人发出自己想要的声音。  
徐明浩身子抖了一下，咬咬牙选择接受。  
他不敢违逆，他害怕那个必然的下场。  
打开盒子，里面的东西很熟悉又很陌生，文俊辉喜欢玩，所以经常把各种各样奇怪的玩具塞进徐明浩的身体里，像小孩子一样开心地看他的反应。  
很难受，尤其是自己没亲手玩过。  
徐明浩咬牙试探着将自己的手指抹上润滑探进后穴，粉嫩的小穴随着主人的动作瑟缩了一下，顺从地张开吞进啦半根纤细的手指。  
来回动了几下又放入第二根手指扩张，润滑液只随着手指在浅处弄，一些没涂进去的顺着后穴划下内阴，敏感的触觉被刺激，徐明浩顿了一下。  
手边的按摩棒光是看着就不可能进入自己的体内，但徐明浩无比清楚，他没法拒绝。  
更何况文俊辉的物拾要比这还大上几圈。  
徐明浩咽下口水，将润滑剂一股脑儿全部挤到那粗壮的按摩棒上。  
将按摩棒放在床上用膝盖支起身子，徐明浩对准自己的后穴慢慢坐下去。  
“乖孩子”  
文俊辉摸摸学生柔顺的头发，手掌放在了徐明浩瘦削的肩膀上，察觉他要做什么的徐明浩惊恐地瞪大眼睛对上文俊辉。  
“不……”  
字节还没成音，徐明浩哽住嗓子强行憋下来呼之欲出的惨叫。  
生理泪水跟着下体一同喷涌而出，文俊辉不满地舔舐着徐明浩的脸颊，红嫩的舌尖卷落几滴泪水带进嘴里。  
“明浩怎么不叫出来啊？”  
文俊辉又凑到了耳垂附近，徐明浩颤着身子，哆哆嗦嗦地偷偷向上移动一点，起码能将凶器远离，让自己所谓地安全些。  
这点小动作自然没有逃过文俊辉的大眼睛，文俊辉勾起嘴角，做了个与邪魅脸蛋相配度极高的一笑。  
“啊…啊……”  
文俊辉怜惜地将手指放入柔软温暖的舌腔，强硬地搅动占据原本属于空气和舌头的位置。  
几乎是残忍的笑容，文俊辉咧开嘴角，狠狠张嘴咬上了徐明浩的颈侧，成功换来了一声悲泣的呜咽。  
“文、文老师……呜啊！”  
徐明浩泪眼婆娑地扒着文俊辉的肩膀，挣扎着祈求哪怕一丝的温柔，可惜今晚怜惜并不会降临在他的身上。  
徐明浩眼底映照着文俊辉的笑容。  
恐惧蔓延。


End file.
